Beautiful Secrets
by blondehair-blueeyes
Summary: As a four year old Bella has to keep a secret no one should ever have to keep. Appearance is all well and good, but under all the façade Bella is emotionally and physically abused. She meets the Cullen's. Can they save her? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: As a four year old Bella has to keep a secret no one should ever have to keep. With rich and successful parents who are still together, life seems pretty good for the little girl. But under all the façade and pretence, Bella is emotionally and physically abused. Her only escape is her imaginary world, but then she meets the Cullen's and secretly learns to live and love through them. But secrets can become tangled and lies are hard to hide. What will happen?**

**Background: Bella is a four year old girl at this point who has just moved to Forks from England. She comes from a rich family and Charles and Renee are still together. Feel free to ask further questions but I may not tell all as all will unfold as the story goes on.**

Prologue:

BPOV aged 4

I was sat on the window seat in the sitting room.

The window was in front of me and the red velvet curtains were drawn behind.

The sky was grey and it was drizzling.

I looked out over the huge lawn which went on and on until it reached the forest.

The forest was dark and very green.

I began to imagine running off into the forest and finding the fairies that I had read about in books and then I would grow wings and wear a beautiful dress and I could fly away with them and we could play all day and then at night I would go and lie down in a tree trunk and they would all sing me to sleep and watch over me and I would be safe and happy and no one would ever, ever hurt me.

I wanted to run out there.

I wanted to find the fairies.

I never wanted to come back.

"Bella!" yelled Mummy. "Bella, get here right now!"

Her voice scared me and I quickly turned around and slid off of the seat, moving the curtain aside as I did this.

"What on earth are you doing, hiding from me?" She was stood at the door of the room. I looked at the floor. I didn't know what to say. I knew whatever I told Mummy she wouldn't believe me. She didn't believe a lot of what I said. She told me I was a liar. I _was _a liar because I could never tell Mummy what I was doing behind the curtain, or when I didn't hear her calling me, or when I went outside. If I told her about the fairies Mummy would laugh at me and tell me I was stupid. I didn't want her to hurt the fairies. They were special and as long as they were in my mind she couldn't hurt them. If I told her the truth she would be mad and if I lied she would be mad. So I didn't say anything. This made Mummy mad anyway but at least she couldn't hurt the fairies. She marched over to me and bent over so her face was nearly touching mine. She grabbed the top of my arms and held them tight. That hurt but I still didn't say anything. She would get mad if I told her anything.

"Look at me" she said quietly. I lifted my eyes and looked at her. Maybe she wouldn't be mad if I did what she told me to do.

"Why were you hiding from me?" she said in the same voice. It was a scary voice. I shook my head. I didn't know what to say.

"Don't lie to me you dirty piece of shit" she yelled. She shook me then and my head snapped back and it hurt. I tried to get my arms out of her hands but she had a really tight hold on them.

"Don't you ever hide from me of you'll get what you really deserve," she shouted, "you worthless bitch. I made you, you do what I say." She let go of me then but snatched my wrist and yanked me up so she was almost lifting me off the floor and dragged me out of the room. She marched upstairs and slammed open my bedroom door.

"Now you stay in here until I tell you you can come out, you hear?" but I didn't get to say anything and she pushed me inside and pulled the door shut. I stood there for a minute and let my aching arms rest. I didn't cry. It did no good to cry and if Mummy came back it only made it worse. I went and picked up a book off the floor by my bed and went and sat in the corner. I hugged my book to my chest and looked back into my bare room. I watched it melt away and called for the fairies to come out to play.

**This is just the prologue so the chapters will be longer from here on out.**

**xoxo**


	2. Mad World

**A/N: Here is a little bit of angst Edward for you. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV:

The forest was very green. I could hear its heart beating, it was close by. I could smell its warm thick blood as it pumped through its system. My body moved instinctively. My footsteps were feather light, barely touching the ground I darted forwards towards the thud, thud, thud of its heart. I moved in time with the beating. I was stalking low the ground, I sprang up high into a nearby tree, and then I was above it. In the same moment it raised its head I pounced. Within a millisecond I was reaching towards the mountain lion with my hands, my fingertips brushed its fur and its head spun around in surprise.

But it was too late. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue over my razor sharp teeth. And BANG. A boulder smashed into me and I flew sideways through the air. I lost my grip on the mountain lion, and smashed into the ground, creating a me sized dent in the earth. I immediately sprang up and coiled, ready to pounce. Recognition flashed through my mind and I snapped back into a regular stance, although I glared at the person in front of me. The mountain lion ran off into the trees.

"Emmett!" I groaned. "I almost had him. You couldn't have waited twenty seconds could you?" Emmett, however, could not respond as at this moment he was supporting himself against a tree he was laughing so hard. Then, Jasper landed gracefully in the clearing with a small smile on his face, however when his gaze me mine he put his hands up and nodded towards Emmett.

"It was all him bro, don't look at me." I grinned then in spite of myself, although I did wish I had got to go at that lion. We didn't come this far that often to hunt, so I didn't get that many. Emmett had now recovered enough by this point to regain his use of speech.

"Sorry, Eddy," he gasped, "but your face!" he cracked up again and I rolled my eyes. I looked at the time on my phone. We were a good two hour run from home and Jasper and Emmett had promised to be back to Alice and Rosalie for Sunday evening. I of course had made no such commitment but it was really no fun hunting on your own and over the past two says I had had more than enough to keep me going for at least a fortnight.

"Shall we start to head back?" I asked. My brothers agreed and we set out together, running quietly through the trees. It was times like these when I felt most at peace. Running was so natural for me. It freed me until I felt like I wasn't running at all. With my brothers beside me we were a unit, together.

I tried to forget that soon we would be back at the house and they would each go off to their own rooms with the ladies that they loved and I would most likely spend the next seven hours or so listening to music on my own. I loved my family deeply and dearly, but being the odd one out got lonely. I never told my family this but they all knew privately. Jasper sensed my thoughts declining into self-pity and he picked me up on that.

"_Hey bro_," he thought softly, "_you'll never be alone man. You've got us no matter what and you know that._" I nodded without looking at him and let my mind blur into a sea of green.

.o0o.

It was dark when we got back to the house but all the lights were on. Emmet and Jasper went in ahead of me. When Emmet saw Rosalie he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. He lifted her up and swung her around while she jokily hit him, demanding he put her down. Alice and Jasper's reunion was slightly more reserved. He walked up to her, smiling lovingly and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her deeply. I averted my eyes from the loved up couples and closed the door behind me.

I went through into the living room where the lights had been dimmed. Carlisle and Esme had been talking quietly but when I walked in they both turned to greet me. I returned their pleasantries and walked across the room to lean against the far wall, next to my piano.

"Did you have a good hunt?" ask Carlisle with his flawless manners.

"Yeah we had a good time. Caught a few mountain lions, got beat up by my big brothers, the usual."

"You bet I beat your ass!" Yelled Emmet from upstairs. We all laughed a little before falling into a comfortable silence. Esme and Carlisle started talking quietly again and I let my mind wander.

"I've been meaning to tell you, that house across the way got sold," said Carlisle after a few minutes, breaking me out of my reverie. "A family moved in just the other day, a couple and a small child I've heard."

I nodded but didn't say anything. The news was of little importance to our family other then, as Carlisle was pondering right now, the fact that we would have to be more careful then we usually were. Our house was in the middle of thick woods a few miles out of Forks, it was isolated except for an old mansion similar to our own about half a mile from here. It had stood empty for years, after the old occupant had died. In the unlikely event that the new residents decided to try and hike through the woods we would have to be on our guard.

After a while, Esme and Carlisle went up to their room and I was left downstairs on my own. I moved over to the piano and let my fingers wander across the keys, taking me wherever my mind chose.

Several hours past, but when you live a life of eternal repetition it seems like nothing at all. I only realised the time when Esme opened the door quietly and told me I should get changed for school. I went upstairs and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and winced at what I saw. The face was neither ecstatic nor angry, happy nor sad. It was simply…blank.

My eyes were dull, although they were bright gold from our hunting weekend. I was pale, but that was to be expected. My mouth was a thin line; my hair fell at odd angles, some of it in front of my eyes. I reached up and brushed it away. When you're a vampire personal hygiene isn't an issue, so most of the time I forewent brushing it. I had been alive for 109 years and what had I got to show for it? Not much, to be quite honest. I scowled at the me in the mirror and headed downstairs.

School was…well, school. I knew it all already. I knew how to differentiate cell phases and integrate by parts. I didn't talk to anyone beside my siblings. I was often labelled lonely, but school was just my life, with another backdrop to it. We were hiding from humans in a world where we didn't belong. While my siblings had to endure the same mind-numbing existence as me, they seem to cope better with it. If nothing else they could talk with each other, and occasionally they did talk to some of the student body.

I have to admit my human pretence was more feeble then theirs. I couldn't quite see the necessity of it as the others, never mind the fact that they didn't have the constant irritating buzz in the back of their mind as I did. The constant process of thought of five hundred people for seven hours a day would be enough to drive anyone insane, let alone if they had to listen to it for all of eternity. I often contemplated leaving this part of my human life behind, being a vegetarian recluse, but the ever persistent Carlisle somehow always managed to change my mind.

"Mr Cullen?" That was the English teacher Mr Bowden, "Any ideas?"

If I had been any normal human I probably would have no clue what he was asking me: "Shakespeare contrasted iambic pentameter with prose to show the differences in class of the two characters."

"Very good Mr Cullen."

And so the day went on.

When finally the bell went for lunch I aimed to be the first to leave the classroom so that I could avoid as much of the hallway traffic as possible. I arrived at the canteen, having been mostly successful in my mission, and moved quickly towards our table. Even vampires followed cliques. The vampire table. If only they all knew who those weird kids really were. I smiled as I sat down at the table; the others were already there.

"What's so funny?" asked Emmet, Rosalie pressed close to his side.

"Your face." I stared him straight in the eyes and raised one eyebrow, smirking, waiting for him to react.

"Don't respond Emmy, Edward is just being his usual douchy self, leave him to wallow."

I glared at Rosalie, she wasn't trying to calm the situation at all. She knew exactly which of my buttons to push and of course was on Emmets side, or rather she was dragging Emmet onto hers. Emmet glared at me but instead of saying anything he turned his face and kissed Rosalie deeply. I looked away in disgust. They were both trying to wind me up. Jasper looked at me in the sympathetic way he always does but now all he was doing was pissing me off.

Just because he knew how I was feeling didn't mean he had to make me feel worse about myself. I was now in an awful mood and I could feel it on my face. Alice grinned widely and began to taunt me in a sing-song voice "Edwards in a mo-od, Edwards in a mo-od."

"Shut. Up. Alice." I replied through gritted teeth, although I didn't put out much hope for her compliance with my request. She just kept smiling at me and continued the song in her head. Sometimes I really hated my family. Eventually their attention drifted to other things and I sat sullenly in silence.

The day dragged on at an exceedingly slow pace, and my mood showed no signs of lifting. It seems this showed as I ended up sitting on my own for the entire afternoon and not once was I call on in class to answer a question. For me this was an advantage and by the time I reached my car at the end of the day I lifted the corner of my mouth slightly towards my brothers and sisters. We drove home where we were greeted by Esme - Carlisle was at work.

I was left on my own in the hallway as Alice and Jasper went off into the woods with a warning from Esme to watch out for the neighbours, and Emmet and Rosalie went up to their room. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. In the end I picked up my IPod and paced around my own bedroom with the device stuffed into my ears, trying to block out the mad world I found myself in.

* * *

**You like? I hope you do, I'm not sure I do but I wanted to publish it. I'm not sure how to get into the story so just bare with me for a few chapters. **

**Also, thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
